Enthralled Beggings, Passionate Feelings
by LovePIESLoveDIESxx
Summary: Blood-curdling spines, surprising love...


LovePiesLoveDies 1

On a cold hazy evening, Fleet Street laid quiet, not a whisper or light flickering throughout each domestic household; Just a heavy swift of misty air that shattered upon each window. As a thick driving rain fell that night, it brought along the chilling sounds of thunder and lightning. Cats screeching in the wind as they hastily scurried into a darken ally, or until they found some pleasant shelter for their needs. Children tucked in a deepened sleep and guardians napping by the flaming fire; everyone but one had been asleep that night, everyone but one barber had been asleep that night, everyone but one murderer had been asleep that dim, dusky nocturnal night. For that one had been standing on the second floor of Mrs. Lovett's Pie Shop; in his grimy, soiled clothes, gazing out of his rather great window, onto the black, gloomy night, that still had many tricks just waiting to have revealed. And for that man who had been awake that night, the man who had been standing on the second floor of Mrs. Lovett's Pie Shop, that man that had been in soiled clothes who was gazing out his window, was a man who had lost two people he loved dearly, he was a man that had gone through 13 years of misery and hell, he was a man that 13 years later ended up on the second floor of Mrs. Lovett's Pie Shop, to be standing in soiled clothes and gazing out that window, for that man was Mr. Todd, the Demon Barber of Fleet Street.

As Mrs. Lovett had been facing the fire she was standing folding the clean clothes out of the bin, and preparing them for the new day ahead. As the fire crackled and popped, bright flames flew out, sending a delightful gust of warm air upon her brightened face, but from the back, a light breeze of unpleasant chilled air hit upon her neck. As she turned to face the front door, she called out, "Anyone there? …Toby?" As there was no answer she thought it was nothing. So she started to fold again. From in the kitchen there was a faint but clear sound of a pan or coin dropping on the counter. "drooouuuuuiiiiiipppphshhhhhh." "Hello? Who's there? Toby…Is that you?" After a frightful pause she turned puzzled, and back to folding. Just a moment later the fire had turned down, and as the candles started fading, a daunting, bloodcurdling chill ran up the back of her spine as she urgently turned her body in panic, "Ahh." She jumped. "Oh." She placed her hand on her heart. "Mr. Todd, you gave me a fright." She leaned against a chair, catching her breath. "So sorry Mrs. Lovett, but I just came because the roof is leaking and it's very chilly upstairs." "Oh. Yea, of course love, make yourself comfortable. I'll make you some nice soothing coffee." "Oh yes, thank you Mr. Lovett." He replied with a faint smile. As she headed to the kitchen she yelled, "Awful weather we are having, hope it doesn't spoil our opening tomorrow." "Oh yes, hope it doesn't." As he snooped around the room, going through papers Mrs. Lovett came in with the coffee. "Hope it's strong enough for you. Cream?" "Yes, yes, please." As she poured he nodded his head to have her stop pouring the cream.

As there was a long moment of silence, Mrs. Lovett stared into the striking red fire, as Mr. Todd gazed upon her beauty. As she turned to set her eyes upon his uncomfortably she spoke, "So, Toby was very happy that he got to help me make pies today. He's a great help, I care deeply about that boy." Embarrassed she looked back at the fire. "Yes, great boy comes in handy he does." Mr. Todd replied. As Mrs. Lovett almost finished her coffee she got up and spoke, "Well, I should check up on him. To make sure he's asleep. I'll go get you some blankets so you can sleep on the couch tonight." "Yes, thank you." He replied. As she scurried to return the blankets she made the couch for him. As she got up and turned, 

He was blocking her way. So, as they were both were caught going the wrong way he said, "Oh excuse me Mr. Lovett." "Yes, well if there is anything else." "No. No, you have treated me with great hospitality." "Oh, well thank you, but I'll be just down the hall." "Yes, of course." As they stared into each other's eyes, Mr. Lovett leaned in to kiss him, as it lasted no more than six seconds; Mr. Todd took her face in his hands and brought her down to the couch, sitting side by side they embraced their likings for one another. As she gently pulled her head back Mr. Todd said. "Do you know why I came down here?" "No. I do not love." She kissed him again then pulled back. "I came down here, to tell you that I can't hide my feelings anymore." She looked into his eyes and bit her lip. "Mrs. Lovett I love you." She kissed him and pulled back her head as she said, "I love you too love." As they then embraced again. She unbuttoned his shirt and peeled it off his shoulders. As he unhocked her hair and pulled off her undergarments-revealing her curvaceous figure-the two fell to the floor, kissing and embracing. He was stroking her hair and rubbing his hands on her chest. "What is it love?" she asked. "Nothing darling... Your just so beautiful." But before she could reply a heavy shadow covered both of them. A shadow that had hatred written all over it.


End file.
